Just Another Dalliance
by jazzyproz
Summary: Jack thought he could do it, thought he could overlook the dalliances... until he realized he had actually become just like the rest of them... Just Another Dalliance... In his attempts to protect himself from inevitable heartache, a new jealousy surfaces, but this time, it's not Jack who's caught by the green-eyed-monster!


**A/N Hello and welcome! I hope that this posting finds everyone well. I've had this idea running around my head for a bit and, as many of you might know, I've been having trouble focusing long enough to sit and write anything at all... Finally I forced myself to take a couple hours and knock it out, despite the countless distractions trying to sabotage the JazzyMuse! **

**Before we continue, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has taken time to leave me feedback and kind words not only for my stories, but surrounding the losses I've dealt with over the past eight months. I can't say I'm doing **_**well**_**, but I sure am trying to do **_**better**_**, and your support means so much beyond simple story reviews. I'm sending you all virtual hugs. **

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with MFMM, I'm just toying with the lives of the brilliantly-established characters! **

Jack thought he could do it.

He truly believed that he could cope with and overlook her dalliances after they became intimate. He had convinced himself that he'd be more than satisfied with however much of Phryne Fisher he could get. After all, he _had_ promised long ago, that he would never ask her to change. The problem he faced, however, was that he wasn't able to change _himself_, no matter how he hard tried, no matter how badly he wanted.

The topic was raised relatively early in their experimental relationship. When she knew he'd be working the overnight shift for at least a week, she had asked if he wanted to know if and when she decided to go out dancing or if she felt the need for a bit of _variety_. Until that moment, he hadn't given it much thought, _foolish of him in hindsight_, so he left it up to her own discretion. Apparently, she opted to keep her forays to herself, because he didn't hear anything more about it… Given his schedule that week, he'd hardly seen her at all, and when he put himself to bed in the mornings after pulling his all-nighters, he had to force himself _not_ to imagine what his partner may or may not have been up to while he was filling out reports...

For several subsequent weeks, he could show up to Wardlow uninvited and unexpected, and without fail, Mr. Butler would _always_ escort him into her parlor without hesitation. He'd be offered a meal, or a nightcap, some banter and a game a draughts, and then he would typically follow his partner up the staircase and into her boudoir for a night of long, slow lovemaking or a frantic fuck, depending on how desperately they needed relief.

Without warning, a night arrived when he was met _not_ with a welcoming nod and smile from Mr. Butler, but with an awkward and apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Inspector," Mr. Butler tilted his head in regret. "Miss Fisher has requested not to be disturbed this evening." His eyes barely flicked to the closed parlor doors, but the doors did nothing to muffle the flirtatious laughter that was followed by a moan Jack recognized all too well.

He ignored the sharp stab in his gut and reminded himself that she was simply being 'Phryne.' He did, after all, say he was working a double shift that night. After a difficult day, however, the Senior Inspector took advantage of a favor owed to him from another detective and swapped schedules, freeing up his night to call in on Phryne. Had he suspected she had other plans of a personal nature, he would have banked that favor until a later date when he could actually reap some benefit from it...

The Detective had no right to question Phryne's morals or her choices… He had no claim to her; she'd never wear a ring, even if he had the desire to offer one, _which he didn't_... Jack nodded in understanding. He bid Mr. Butler a good evening, making his way home again, to crawl between cold sheets after knocking back more than a few fingers of less-than-smooth whiskey.

Jack didn't mention his thwarted visit when he came to her door a couple nights later, feeling foolish at himself for the relief that filled his chest when Mr. Butler smiled and motioned him into the front room, promising that dinner would be ready momentarily.

Life went back to 'normal' once again; Jack was welcomed into the St. Kilda home, and he was happier than he could ever remember being. Even during the early years of his marriage to Rosie, before he signed up to fight for king and country, before he came home a shadow of the man he once was, before she moved in with her sister in order to avoid his mood swings and his ambivalence towards their relationship… Jack Robinson couldn't recall being as happy and content as he was since embarking on this crazy adventure with the one and only Miss Phryne Fisher.

Walking up to her door, a small bouquet of flowers from his garden fisted in his hand, Jack smiled. It had been six months exactly since he first joined his unconventional partner in her bed. While he would never openly admit to being sentimental, he knew deep down that he was a romantic fool and head-over-heels in love with the modern woman. He hadn't yet voiced his feelings, however, for fear of scaring her away. If things went according to plan, he would confess his love that evening, even if she couldn't yet reciprocate, because he felt it was important enough that she should know his true heart.

He'd had a particularly grueling week and the worst of it was finally behind him, as a high-profile court case closed that afternoon. The hearing had ended unfavorably for the Victoria Police Force, but he was relieved that his own testimony and reports were unquestionably thorough and were unlikely to be challenged in a retrial. He was, by that point, simply looking forward to spending time with Miss Fisher and unwinding.

"Inspector," Mr. Butler's pleasant expression wavered when Jack entered the foyer.

Jack glanced into the open parlor and smiled shyly at Mr. Butler, noticing the houseman eyeing the small bundle of flowers. "I, uh," he shrugged. "I cut these from my garden, I thought Miss Fisher, Phryne, might like them…" He didn't understand the cool feeling he was picking up from the older man, as he had been under the impression that Mr. Butler keenly approved of the relationship that had developed between the two detectives.

"They are lovely, Inspector." Mr. Butler battled the heart-wrenching position in which he once again found himself. "I'm afraid Miss Fisher is otherwise... _occupied_ this evening..." He saw the Senior Officer's posture stiffen and hated being the bearer of the message. There were very few things he disliked about his job while in the employ of Miss Fisher, and turning away the Inspector was, by far, the worst.

As if on cue, an unmistakable sound was carried down the stairwell. Once again, Jack was reminded with cruel indifference, that, much to his dismay, he had become just another one of her men… Sure, he was, perhaps, invited back to her bed more frequently than her other flings, but nevertheless, he was just another dalliance. Feeling his ears flush with embarrassment of being observed by Mr. Butler just as he came to this harsh realization, he coughed to clear his throat. Glancing down awkwardly at the flowers, he shook his head and raised his eyes again, noting how uncomfortable the older man appeared.

"Mr. Butler, I apologize that my uninvited arrivals have caused you discomfort, not only tonight, but in the past, as well." When he saw his partner's loyal employee prepare to rebuke his apology, he waved it off. "No, I mean it." He made a split-second decision and extended his hand to shake Mr. Butler's. "Please rest assured that, short of a police emergency, I shall refrain from unexpectedly disturbing the household in the future."

"Inspector," Mr. Butler felt gutted at the broken expression that the officer was unable to hide. "It hurts for me to tell you such news… and… I know it's not my place, but I wish that Miss Fisher could see what the rest of us can see..."

"Not to worry," Jack swallowed what pride still remained and turned back to the door, nodding at Mr. Butler in farewell. "Good night, then." Before he made it all the way through the door, however, a thought struck him and he turned back to the discreet servant. "No need to mention my arrival to Miss Fisher, please, Mr. B."

~MFMM~

Several nights later found Phryne sitting in the parlor listening to the gramophone, a fresh decanter of whiskey and two empty tumblers sat abandoned on the drink cart. When Mr. Butler poked his head into the parlor, she was startled out of her reverie.

"Pardon the interruption, Miss. If there isn't anything else, I'm going to retire for the evening?"

"Oh, Mr. Butler, of course! Is the music is too loud? I don't want to disturb you!"

"Not at all, Miss," he smiled warmly. He recognized the forlorn expression she wore when he first entered the room; surely she had been expecting the inspector to come around. His shift would have ended hours ago, yet he'd failed to materialize on her doorstep… _again_... He wouldn't break the Inspector's trust by revealing his unfulfilled visit several nights previously, but he hoped that two of his favorite people would soon find a way back to each other. "Good night, Miss."

"Good night, Mr. Butler!" She tried to sound more cheerful than she felt, but she knew something was off. "Oh, Mr. B?" She rushed to the door before he was down the hall.

"Miss?"

"Do you know where Dot is?"

"I believe Constable Collins is escorting Dorothy to the picture show this evening, Miss. Was she expected to assist you with something? Anything I could help with?" He'd have thought their employer was well aware of Miss Williams' evening off. It was, after all, Friday - the young woman's typical social night unless her presence was otherwise required by their mistress or her beau was working a night shift.

"No, no, nothing like that." She wrinkled her brow. "I just didn't realize she'd gone out is all. I," she swallowed thickly. "I forgot that Hugh was on early shift this week." The Junior Constable only worked with Jack; she knew that her partner was grooming Hugh and had seen to it that he scheduled the younger man's hours to coincide with his own, ensuring that Hugh had every advantage to use their cases as studies. Hugh had called on Dot several evenings that week, though Jack hadn't been by even once to see her.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler," she felt her resolve crumbling in unfamiliar confusion. "Sleep well!" She turned away quickly, so he couldn't see her face - for all his discretion, she knew that Mr. Butler was very observant and intuitive, and she didn't want to give him the opportunity to pick up on any of her tells.

~MFMM~

Phryne grumbled at the bright sunlight that flooded her room. Knuckling her eyes, she groaned, complaining to Dot for waking her at such an ungodly hour.

Dorothy giggled. "It's nearly eleven, Miss." She set about opening up the room, entering the closet to select her employer's dress for the day. "You're expected at Mrs. Stanley's at two o'clock, remember?"

Phryne blinked at her companion. It was not unusual for the Honorable Miss Fisher to sleep late into the morning, but she had retired quite early the night before - earlier, even, than Dot, as she wasn't home yet from her date. Pushing up, she brushed the hair from her eyes.

"You were out late, Dot," her voice lilted. "Did you have a nice evening?"

The young woman smiled and blushed. "Yes, Miss. Hugh took me to the pictures. _Steamboat Bill, Jr._ was showing and it was oh, so funny." Dorothy busied herself with her duties as she spoke. "And it was ever-so crowded, we were surprised! We never imagined we'd spot the Insp-" she stopped abruptly, practically biting her tongue and fumbling with the scarf in her hand. "Well," she started to panic. "That is to say, we were not expecting to see so many people, of all ages…"

Phryne's eyes narrowed. "Who did you see?"

"Oh," she tried to feign innocence. "So very many people, Miss! I saw Mrs. Ingslet and her kiddies from my church... and Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, you know, the butcher and his wife? And we even bumped into…"

"_Dot_," Phryne sat forward and interrupted her, pinning the girl with a firm gaze.

"Miss?" She squeaked, knowing she'd been caught. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't avoid her employer's eyes any longer. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You started to say something else... Or _someone _else? You never imagined to spot… _who_ at the movie cinema?"

Like a terrified rabbit frozen in place, Dot's eyes flared, unblinking. She inhaled sharply. "Wh-What?" Dorothy Williams loved being a Catholic, loved God, loved her church and would vehemently defend her beliefs against any naysayers who challenged her. However, in that moment, in the seconds that followed Miss Phryne's request for verification, she so desperately wished she could lie, just tell a bold-faced, blatantly fabulous falsehood, craftily spun and embellished with details so specific no one would ever question. But, alas, she could not. Dorothy Williams was nothing if not as honest as the sun is bright, and she visibly deflated at having been caught.

Seeing her companion so obviously affected by what she saw, Phryne's heart clenched in anticipation of what she suspected she might hear. She patted the bed beside her, inviting Dot to sit.

"The Inspector was there, Miss…"

Swallowing hard, the Lady Detective felt her stomach lurch. She did her best to keep her face inexpressive, however, hoping that Dot would explain what she'd seen.

"Not only was he there," she continued carefully. "He was there with a woman…" She looked down at her own hands. "A _very_ attractive, traditional-looking woman…" When her employer inhaled sharply, Dot almost refrained from the rest of her tale, but knew it would be better to get it all out at once. "And… between them was a little girl, holding the Inspector's hand and the woman's hand… Looking like she was right at home, smiling up at him while hanging onto his long fingers, like she'd done it a million times before…"

"I see," Phryne breathed, only partially understanding the sudden anxiety that developed inside her stomach. She had no right to be jealous… She had no business feeling possessive or betrayed… The modern woman had not allowed herself to be saddled with one man since Rene', so she shouldn't be affected by the idea of her _preferred_ bed partner stepping out with another woman…. And _dammit_, she didn't want to start experiencing waves of jealousy _now_...

Then again, she never experienced anyone quite like Jack Robinson in her life before. Even though he had promised not to change her, not to ask for more than she could give, and he nobly withheld comment about the times she was certain he knew she'd taken other men to her bed, she was struck positively green over this unknown woman and child.

_**A child?! **_

"A _child_? Are you sure, Dot? Jack has never indicated a desire to have children…. Are you certain of what you saw?"

Dot knew that her Miss Phryne would take this news hard, but somewhere down deep, she hoped this might be what the modern woman needed in order to understand it was alright to love a man while still being a strong, independent person.

"I know what I saw. And Hugh knows what he saw… and we saw the Inspector laughing with the woman and swinging the arm of the little girl… maybe four years of age…"

"He's seeing a woman with a _four-year-old_…" she said aloud, her whisper astonished and befuddled.

"I'm sorry Miss…" Dot tilted her head. "Did something happen? I mean, if you don't mind me asking…"

Phryne shook her head, staring at nothing as she thought. Exactly _eight _days had passed since Jack had last called on her; they shared her liquor and her bathtub before sharing her bed... He had warned her of a complex case and an important upcoming court appearance, which would take much of his time and because of which, he wouldn't be able to visit the following few nights… Though she _had_ spoken to him on the phone _seven _days ago, and she last saw him _six _days ago when she delivered a hearty lunch to the station…

It had been exactly five days since she bumped into an 'old friend' who was passing through Melbourne on an extended sea voyage, and she invited him back to Wardlow for a drink and to 'catch up.' The romp had been lovely and scratched an itch, but her brief visit with Martin didn't compare to the experience of sharing her body with Jack… and before all but escorting the visitor from her home later that night, she had told him it would be the last time she could see him, and wished him well on his present and future adventures. Much to her surprise, she realized she had become a one-man-woman… and while she didn't feel any panic at the idea of being with only Jack for the foreseeable future, she was apprehensive about admitting it to anyone else, especially to Jack, until she better understood these emotions.

So, for the past four evenings, she'd been home, _alone_, in her parlor, doing the one thing she had promised she'd never do… pining for the man who had somehow insinuated himself into her life so fully that she couldn't imagine her existence without him.

"Something must have happened, Dot," she said quietly. "When Jack and I spoke last week, he was preparing for a high-profile hearing…"

"That hearing is over, Miss," Dot broke the news. "It ended, hmm..." she rolled her eyes in thought. "That case was closed five days ago. From what Hugh explained, which wasn't much, mind you, it didn't end in the way they had hoped. The Inspector has been ever so unhappy since… I'm surprised he didn't come around to discuss it with you..."

"It ended _five _days ago?" The memory of a distant knock on the door… the unusually quiet greeting she received from Mr. Butler late that evening… the knowing look he gave her the very evening before… It was all making sense now. "Five days, are you certain?"

"Yes." Dot remembered because it was the same evening that she and Hugh had walked on the foreshore after he showed up at the back door feeling down about the results of that very same hearing. It was the same evening he kissed her under the stars...

"Oh, God, Dot." She pushed up from the bed and startled Dot from her silent reminiscing. "I need to go to the station."

Dorothy watched as her mentor and idol moved with a speed that was highly unusual, _especially_ when Miss Fisher hadn't had her morning tea. "But, Miss, you're expected at Mrs. Stanley's function!"

"Don't worry, Dot! I'll run to the station, do what I need to do and then go straight to Aunt P's!" Poking her head out from behind the dressing screen, she winked. "Would you mind packing a quick lunch in a hamper for Jack? Nothing extravagant, something hearty, though." When Dot nodded, she continued changing and called out from behind the privacy wall. "And maybe ask Mr. B to cook something special tonight. I am inviting Jack to join me for supper!"

~MFMM~

"Miss Fisher," he didn't even look up from his paperwork, focusing on completing the thought in the forefront of his mind. Once he had managed to finish the first page of his report, he inhaled slowly, wishing they were not going to have this conversation at his office, but knowing it was inevitable.

She forced herself to smile at him when he finally looked up and she raised the picnic basket in temptation. Walking towards the desk, she tried for nonchalant but feared he would see through her ruse.

"I brought you lunch, Jack!" She dropped the basket with a flourish. "Heaven only knows how you've been keeping yourself nourished these past days. You must be positively famished!" She pulled away the towel-cover with a flourish before he could answer and produced an impressive stack of sandwich triangles. "Ham, cheese and mustard pickle," she outstretched the offering. "Annnnd, you just might find a bit of Mr. B's famous apple pie in here as well… and perhaps three or four biscuits from Dot for this afternoon..." She wiggled her eyebrows when he looked appreciative at the food on display.

"This is unexpected, Miss Fisher." He was torn about how he should feel… and angry with himself for wanting to cave to her wiles. "But it wasn't necessary, I assure you. I am perfectly capable of fending for myself and have been known, on more than one occasion, to even cook an entire week's worth of meals in my own humble kitchen…" Despite the dilemma he was feeling, he tucked into a sandwich quarter.

"Well, you don't have to, Jack! Mr. B and Dot both enjoy cooking for someone who truly enjoys eating, and you, Dear Jack, fit that description perfectly. That is why you should come for dinner tonight. Mr. B is cooking something special." She smiled, certain that whatever had been bothering Jack would soon work itself out and he would be back in her bed (_and away from that woman and child_) by morning. "So, be there half eight?"

"Mmm," Jack chewed and swallowed, the flavors of his favorite sandwich bursting on his tongue, he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't come to dinner tonight, Miss Fisher. But thank you for the invitation all the same, and pass on my regrets to Mr. Butler, if you would be so kind."

"You can't come to dinner tonight?" She hated herself for sounding lost and dejected, but dammit, that's how she felt. "Why ever not? Your shift should end in plenty of time for dinner…"

Jack shook his head and briefly thought about revealing the true reason he was busy, but reprimanded himself - he didn't owe her any explanations. "It's not my hours what concern me, Miss Fisher. I have other plans."

"Oh…" She stood before him, dumbfounded and speechless. Re-thinking her approach, she quickly recovered. "No fre!," Again, she put on a much braver face than she felt. "Come 'round tomorrow, then. It's your day off, yes?"

Jack eyed her carefully, as one would watch a scared animal, or a rabid dog, for any sign of lashing out. With another unexplained decline, he simply told her, "I'm afraid I have plans tomorrow as well, Miss Fisher."

"_All day?_" She couldn't help the panicked sound of her voice, no matter how she tried to disguise it.

"Yes, all day. I've been neglectful of my garden and bungalow for far too long. I have plans to work outside tomorrow morning before the temperature gets too unbearable, after which I will likely take a long, cathartic bicycle ride."

"And for dinner?"

"I've already made plans, Miss Fisher."

"I see…" She looked at him, swallowing the uninvited fear that was desperately threatening to manifest itself into tears. _He is tired of me already_, she thought, simultaneously regretful and angry. _And to think, I was about to promise monogamy to him… _

Jack could tell he was hurting her by being so elusive and secretive. It was the only way, however, that he felt he could protect himself against his eminent demise. He had to have something private, something that was just for him… and the opportunity to make these plans could not have come at a more opportune time in their relationship. If he was going to salvage their working partnership at all, he was going to have to re-establish certain boundaries.

"Miss Fisher," he began, but she was already turning away. She didn't leave, however, just moved far enough to glance out into the station's waiting area, seeing no one but Collins on the desk. Closing the office door quietly, she turned back to look at him.

"There's no one else here, just Hugh…"

"Right. It's midday Saturday…They'll all be at lunch, Miss Fisher…"

"Why are you calling me that?!" She felt like stomping her foot, but managed to keep her cool, crossing her arms instead.

"Why am I calling you _what_?"

Stepping closer, invading his personal space, she lifted her chin in false bravado. "Why won't you call me _Phryne_?"

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I didn't know you took such offense to my calling you _Miss Fisher._"

"You are an _impossible_ man, Jack Robinson!" She fisted her hands at her sides and clenched her jaw. "Fine! Continue addressing me as _Miss Fisher _if it makes you feel better!" Not allowing him to respond, she turned in a huff and stormed from the office. "Enjoy your evening, _Inspector Robinson_!" She called over her shoulder as she marched past Hugh without so much as a farewell, slamming the half-door with a satisfactory _thump_.

Jack stood in the doorway of his office, chewing his sandwich and watching the swirl of colorful silk and feathers swishing in her wake. He couldn't help but admire her spark. Despite the overwhelming attraction he felt for her, the Senior Detective suspected that irreparable heartache would always accompany any representation of a deep, personal relationship he might endeavor have with the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher.

Shrugging, he looked at Hugh, whose eyes were wide with confusion, and he bit back a smirk. He held up his sandwich and nodded towards his office. "Lunch, Collins? There's enough here for you, too." He turned and walked back to his desk, picking another treat from the picnic hamper before sitting back down to finish his report.

~MFMM~

Jack was feeling pretty good about himself. He had accomplished a lot that day. His home was aired out nicely, his linens cleaned and changed, and a quick dusting through the main rooms of his bungalow made a noticeable improvement in its appearance. His garden had been weeded, his rose bushes and lavender shrubs were trimmed and his herbs repotted for the new season. He had even managed to salvage the last remaining peaches from his fledgling tree, which he guiltlessly enjoyed while sitting in the grass, basking in the late afternoon sun. He had a little regret that he hadn't had time to cycle, but overall, he felt good.

Finishing his shower, Jack let his mind wander to the upcoming evening. As he dried his body and toweled his hair, he thought about the people in his life, and pondered what he wanted out of his modest existence. He knew that the years had changed him, the war had all but made him a different man, and his work on the police force had expanded his horizons. He would be remiss to neglect acknowledging the people he surrounds himself with as having distinct influences on his outlook. His senior counterparts on the Victoria Police Force challenge him daily to stay on top of his investigative game, the junior constables under his supervision make him want to be a better detective giving them someone on whom they can depend, and his family encourage him to always be a better human being while enjoying simple pleasures in life.

Without permission, his musings shifted to Phryne… It was highly probable that, of all outside influences, she had been the most effective in recent times. For all her infuriating idiosyncrasies, he could not deny that her interferences had been a huge part of his professional success, and her perpetually optimistic outlook on life had reshaped his own demeanor, slowly and surely chipping away at his dour moods and dull, solitary lifestyle.

Perhaps that is why it hurt so much to know that Phryne Fisher would never be satisfied with just _him…_ He was only a public servant and would never have the same positive effect on her life as she had on his. He'd promised her long ago that he would never ask her to change, and he would keep his vow. He had struggled with the decision but ultimately decided that he wanted as much of her as she was willing to give. The Detective Inspector knew full well what he was getting into when he allowed himself to finally be seduced to the recesses of her boudoir, and he went in with his eyes wide open, knowing there was a good possibility of having his heart crushed. And foolishly, he had allowed that very thing to happen… And now he was paying for it…

Shaking his head, he forced his mind elsewhere, he could not focus on Phryne that evening… He had other plans with people who deserved his attention and if he didn't get a wriggle on, he was going to be late for his dinner engagement. And, if for no one else, there was one little girl who would be devastated if he arrived too late with the flowers for the dining table.

Opting to forego his usual buttoned-up business-appearance, he used only just enough coconut oil to calm his erratic curls into submission, but did not go far as to pomade them into his typical sleek style - it was, after all, intended to be a relatively casual dinner that evening. Donning his charcoal suit, he selected a contrasting, rather modern tie with gray-blue and red swirls, and then moved back into his kitchen to retrieve the flowers he'd cut earlier so he could prepare them for transport. His task was interrupted by a loud, insistent rapping on his front door and he steeled himself for what he suspected waited on the other side of that rapid summons.

"Miss Fisher," he addressed her cordially, but blocked her entrance to his home. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you…"

She rolled her lips and eyed his appearance… his very attractive appearance. Tilting her head, she forced a smile and stepped closer, expecting to be granted entrance.

"I know you were not expecting me, Jack," she glanced over his shoulder, assessing if he was alone. Satisfied that he was, she met his questioning gaze. "I think we need to talk."

With that, she all but pushed her way past him, to hell with propriety. She marched into his parlor, a cozy room that _screamed_ of Jack - plush reading chairs flanking a fireplace, overflowing bookshelves and an upright piano stacked high with sheet music - and waited for him to follow. She didn't have to wait long as she heard him sigh loudly and close the front door. Not wanting to be sidetracked, she turned in place and started talking to moment his foot crossed the threshold.

"Now, Jack, I know you said you have plans, but we need to talk. And I believe the importance of our discussion is urgent enough to avoid delay."

"Miss Fisher," he started, only to be out-shadowed by her well-planned diatribe.

"Jack," she interrupted. "I know you are upset about something. I can only presume to know the reason… but I have come to an unexpected realization, and I..." She bit her lower lip, reminding herself to remain calm and get straight to the point. "Jack, I do not understand your new affinity for small children when you've always appeared outwardly ambivalent towards the idea of having children once your marriage was dissolved. Not once, in all the time I've known you, have you even hinted at a desire to have a young family of your own. In fact you even tried to discourage me from fostering Jane, lecturing me on how difficult it can be to parent a child who has been through the ringer."

"Children-?" his brow wrinkled in confusion, only to be interrupted again

"And furthermore, your distance from me this past week has done nothing to explain your newfound desire to settled down with not only an unknown woman, but with a built-in family. I mean, think about this Jack! Who is the girl's father? What kind of relationship will they have and will you be in the way? Will you jeopardize a familial bond between a biological child and her father? And what if the girl's mother wants to try again with her spouse or lover or whatever he is, for the sake of the girl? Have you considered all the possibilities Jack? You are a deeply passionate man, Jack, and when you give your heart, you give it all. Who is this woman, anyway, and where did she come from? Does she understand just how precious a gift your love is? Does she appreciate all that you are and understand the long hours that you work in order to keep the streets of Melbourne safe for the public? Safe for people like her and her daughter?"

He stood there and listened to her ramble, watched her pace worriedly around his living room, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

"Phryne…"

"And besides," she interrupted again. "Don't I even get a say in this? This will permanently change our dynamic, Jack! Will we continue working together? Will we share night caps and draughts and.. well… I guess any other extracurricular activities would be completely out of the question. But you never even gave me a clue that you were interested in going to the pictures! Don't you think I would have liked to attend a cinema premier?"

Ah… _that_ is what this is about, he thought silently. Hugh or Dot lagged about being at the show a few nights prior. And now she was angry because he had never taken her…? Phryne Fisher did not appear to be a woman who'd be interested in sitting through a comedy show, but perhaps he was wrong…

"Miss Fisher," he tried again to interject some calm into the conversation, but it was clear that she was distraught. Her eyes were strained, her pale cheeks flushed and although she had stopped pacing, her fidgety hands threatened to unravel the lace overlay of her blouse.

"Why didn't you ever ask me to the pictures, Jack?" Her question was quiet, her voice suddenly very thin… but the anxiety she felt about her stability in his life was deafeningly loud.

Jack paused, wondering if he spoke, if she would cut him off again. When it seemed safe to proceed, he did.

"Phryne. I didn't know you would enjoy going to the pictures for a comedy. You've never mentioned it, I've never known you to attend the cinema aside from catching murderers…" Knowing he was up against the clock for his dinner engagement, he glanced at his wristwatch. "I think it's quite clear that you and I have things we need to discuss, Phryne… not the least of which is your sudden interest in my activities when we are apart… _Although,_ I would point out that I've not _once_ questioned you after I've been turned away from your door…" He appreciated that she at least had the good sense to look remorseful at his point. "But, to be fair, I did tell you I had dinner plans tonight…"

Phryne felt dread fill her body, outshining even the greenest of her jealous streaks, at the idea of Jack spending the night with another woman. She intended to find out to what he was referring about being turned away at Wardlow, but deep down, she feared she already knew…

"Jack, please… I understand and respect that you must keep your appointment, however, can I ask you to stop by for a nightcap? No matter how late… Is that unreasonable? Or… do you expect to be otherwise occupied for the remainder of the night?" She hoped with every fiber in her body that he wasn't planning to be in this strange woman's bed that night. "Of course," she swallowed thickly. "I understand if you have other intentions for your evening…" She shrugged, unable to finish her thought aloud… _After all, how can I expect him to be loyal to me when he has promised me the freedom I thought I wanted_...

Jack eyed her carefully, suspecting this was the first time Phryne Fisher had ever been bitten by the fabled green-eyed monster to such a extent. He considered his options and stepped closer, tilting his head just a bit to the left.

"Miss Fisher…" He was about to postpone their nightcap to the following night, not only to give himself some time to strategize, but to force the strong-willed woman to stop and consider other people's' feelings before acting. But when he saw the barely-contained and rarely-seen vulnerability in her pale eyes, he caved. "Would you be so kind as to wait here? Give me just a moment."

Phryne stood in Jack's front parlor, hearing the hushed tones of a one-sided telephone conversation, though she couldn't make out the words. She fought with herself not to pace, forced her hands to her sides to stop from fidgeting. Just when she was about to lose the battle, she heard his footfalls approach.

"Miss Fisher, would you care to accompany me to dinner?"

Feeling like she'd won a lottery, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Closing the distance between them slowly, she noted his stiff posture and knew she would have to allow the necessary time for him to once again warm up to her, but she promised herself that before the night was over, she would make sure he knew _exactly_ where he stood in her life.

Speaking softly, she dared to rest her hand on his jacket lapel. "You're certain?"

His eyes were warm. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't, Phryne." He motioned towards the foyer. "I _am_, however, expected at a certain time, so, shall we?"

After he helped with her jacket, she watched with a fresh pinch of anxiety as he bypassed the brown fedora that she'd gifted him and selected a dark charcoal hat of a similar style, instead. She wanted to ask where he had gotten the hat; it looked new and she was quite certain she'd never seen it before, but she bit back her inquiry, almost afraid of an answer she didn't want to hear.

When he picked up the small bouquet of flowers he'd been tending earlier, he kept them at his side, ignoring the questioning glance his partner sent his way. Escorting her outside, he motioned to his own motorcar, though Miss Fisher offered to drive them to their destination on her Hispano Suiza.

"You can direct me… and I could drive?"

"No, Miss Fisher. You may ride with me." He knew she grew impatient with his driving speeds, but he was a cop, dammit, he had to keep up appearances. "_You_ may hold _these_," he handed the bundle of flowers to her without explanation. "Just try not to crush them."

After driving for nearly twenty minutes, Phryne noticed that they'd left Melbourne-proper and passed through its immediate suburbs. Watching as roads became more and more residential, she tried to guess their destination, but kept her comments to herself as Jack still seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. When he pulled the motor car beside a curb in front of a quaint, well-kept two-story home, he turned to look at her and cut the engine.

Wrinkling her brow, Phryne met his eyes. "Jack? Where are we? I thought you had dinner reservations?"

"Not _reservations_," he responded and opened his door, shrugging one shoulder. "I told you I had dinner _plans_."

Phryne felt confused, a sensation she didn't at all enjoy, and she waited for Jack to come around to open her door. Exiting the vehicle, she looked at Jack and handed him the flowers as she wordlessly asked for an explanation.

He took them and offered his arm in return. When she accepted, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow, he tilted his head as they walked slowly up the sidewalk. "This is my parents' home…"

Phryne stopped dead in her tracks, gripping his bicep and stilting his forward motion. "What do you mean, _your parents' home_? You didn't say you were coming to dinner with your family…"

He quirked an eyebrow and forced his lips down into a frown. "You didn't really _ask_, Phryne…"

"Oh my God," she glanced quickly at the front door and then back to him. "You were planning to bring someone else here tonight? You had a date with that other woman, didn't you!?" Her heart started pounding. "A date with the woman and child that Dot saw you with!"

"We should go inside, Phryne. My mother will be worried. I'm not typically late for one of her dinners."

She didn't budge, though, waiting for an answer. "Tell me, _Jack_. Who is your mother expecting to meet? Is she is planning on a demure widow with daughter, or perhaps a softly spoken divorcee? She is going to be sorely disappointed in me…" She looked down at herself. "Besides, I'm hardly dressed appropriately to meet _your parents_!" Phryne had donned a simple pants-suit when she hastily decided to speed over to and crash into Jack's home uninvited.

Jack barely contained a smirk and stepped close - close enough to get a lung full of familiar French perfume. "You look beautiful, _as always_, Phryne. And, as far as my mother being disappointed… Don't worry. She won't be." He tilted his head. "Now, come along…" He tugged gently, encouraging her to walk at his side.

Begrudgingly, she acquiesced and fell into step. Whispering loudly as they mounted the stairs, she eyed Jack sideways. "Will you at least tell me about your other woman, Jack?"

Resting his hand on the doorknob, his eyes danced as he felt his previous self-doubts melting away; it was clear that Phryne was feeling proprietary towards him, so there might be hope for them, yet. "It's not what you think, so please don't fret…" Without further comment, he opened the door wide, allowing her to walk before him as they entered a cozy foyer. "Sorry I'm late!" He called out comfortably as he took the coat from her shoulders, hanging it up before hanging his own beside it.

"UNCLE JACKIE! UNCLE JACKIE!" A squealing little girl came running and slid to a halt as he squatted down to scoop her up.

"Good evening, Miss Maddie," he addressed her calmly and accepted a kiss on his cheek. "Can you say hello to my dinner guest, Miss Fisher?" He directed the little girl's attention to a slightly shocked Phryne Fisher. "Miss Fisher, this is my niece, Madelyn." He chuckled when Maddie became suddenly shy and buried her face in his neck.

Phryne looked at Jack with a dumbfounded expression. "Your… _niece_?"

Just then, the tiny entry room suddenly became more crowded and Maddie kicked to get down, taking the flowers from Jack with the promise to 'decorate' the dinner table.

"Are you going to leave your guest here in the doorway all night, Jack?" An elegant, classically beautiful woman entered with a broad smile and a hand on her hip as she reprimanded him with an eye roll. Extending her hand to Phryne, she interrupted Jack as he attempted in vain to make introductions fast enough. "Forgive my brother's lack of social etiquette," she chuckled. "I'm Gwendolyn Shaw, Maddie's mother, and this," she motioned to a handsome man beside her, "is my husband, Robert. You must be Miss Fisher?"

"Y-Yes," Phryne recovered from her surprise, accepting the proffered hand and shaking it confidently. "It's so lovely to meet you, Mrs. Shaw."

"Oh please, call me Gwen. I've heard so much about you, Miss Fisher, I feel like we're already friends."

"Phryne is fine, please."

"Very well, then, Phryne." Gwen smiled, sensing her brother's discomfort at their easy interaction, she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially as she led her from the foyer and towards the living room. "Jack hasn't told you a _thing_ about us, has he?" It was a question, but posed as a knowing statement.

Phryne grinned, noting the familial similarities between Jack and Gwen, and decided that she liked the woman immediately. Letting a relieved giggle escape, she shook her head. "Not even an indication that we were dining with his family tonight… Not until he pulled up to the curb…"

Gwen rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Phryne's. "_Men…_" she sighed and laughed, guiding her towards an inviting settee.

Robert and Jack, after a quick friendly greeting, watched the women walking away with their heads tilted together as they whispered like long-time friends. A familiar light and airy laugh burst out from the private detective who had captured his heart so fully. Jack shook his head and looked at his brother-in-law with a helpless expression.

"Well, if I know those two as well as I think I do, there's mischief brewing already… And most likely, I will be paying dearly for tonight's spontaneous invitation..."

Robert agreed with Jack, a rueful grin tugging at his lips. "You can't imagine the squeal of delight Gwen emitted after you phoned your mother about bringing a guest… My ears are still ringing…"

Jack groaned but truly adored his younger sister. She was a spitfire and always had been. Growing up, the Robinson children were inseparable. They did everything together. Jack was Gwen's biggest defender if anyone dared tell her she couldn't do something because she was _a girl…_ He admired her strength of mind and bravery, recognizing that she was, much like Phryne, very interested in seeing the women of Australia, and of the world for that matter, recognized as equals among their male counterparts.

In return, Gwen was Jack's biggest fan, strongest advocate and unwavering supporter, especially when he was having difficulty re-adjusting to civilian life after the war... When his marriage with Rosie started to fall apart, she was on his side every step of the way, never letting him take full blame, but honest enough to remind him that it took two to tango... She even came home from Sydney to 'visit' when she knew he was finally breaking the news to their parents that a divorce in the family was imminent. It wasn't that Gwen didn't think Jack could handle things himself, it was simply because she wanted to make sure he knew he was not alone, even if their parents disapproved of the marital break-up.

Gwen's wit and humor could easily disarm even the most curmudgeonly-tempered individual. He imagined that, once paired with Phryne's adventurous, daredevil disposition, the duo could very well be lethal. And that little spark of insanity pushed him into motion, joining them faster in the parlor to at least keep an eye on them…

Phryne sat on the end of the sofa as Gwen took the armchair to her left. The Lady Detective was apologizing to Gwen for the unexpected interruption to their evening.

"If I had realized Jack was on his way to dine with his family, I would not have intruded… I really thought he was having dinner at a restaurant. I do hope my presence hasn't caused undue stress…"

"Nonsense!" Gwen waved her hand. "When Mum cooks a family meal, there is always plenty of food. We have to make sure there are enough leftovers for Jack to take home for sandwiches or supper the following night…. He's so thin, one might think he doesn't cook for himself!" She winked. "Though I have to say, he has filled out a bit more since the last time I was home… So it's obvious he's getting good meals _somewhere_..."

Phryne laughed. "One of the first times I bribed my way into one of his cases, I did it with food. I let him keep the whole basket… Told him he had that _lean, hungry look…_"

When they chuckled in unison, Jack handed Phryne a pre-dinner cocktail. "I'm glad that my healthy appetite and unappealing stature give you ladies such wonderful fodder," he bit back a smirk, secretly happy to see them getting along so famously, even at his expense.

"Jack!" Phryne batted her eyelashes. "I never said anything about you having an unappealing…"

Her words were cut off as he started choking on his own drink and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He was glad for the interruption of footsteps coming down the stairs and he flashed a look of warning at his feisty guest and an equally menacing glare at his sister as the ladies sat, looking up at him with matching expressions of angelic innocence.

"Jackie!"

He turned on his heel with an easy smile on his face. "Hello, Mum," he kissed her cheek and motioned to Phryne as she stood and joined him immediately. "May I introduce Miss Phryne Fisher," on instinct alone, his hand found its way to her back, bringing her gently forward. "Phryne, my mother, Cora Robinson."

Extending her hand in eager anticipation, Phryne's face lit up with a broad, natural smile. "Mrs. Robinson, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

Cora Robinson was an elegant, statuesque woman who carried herself with great pride while exuding a welcoming warmth. She sandwiched the young woman's hand between hers, leaning close to press a kiss against her cheek, as if she were a long-absent family member.

"Miss Fisher, the pleasure is all mine to _finally_ welcome you into our home!" She pulled back and, though she never broke eye contact, she let her peripheral vision confirm what she had already known in her heart… Phryne Fisher was lovely. "I feel like I already know you, my dear, Jackie always speaks so very highly of you."

Miss Fisher was surprised to learn that her buttoned-up, stoic partner, _Jackie (oh, she would have fun with that moniker)_, had discussed her existence to his family. She was especially caught off guard because he had never shared information about them with her… Wanting to say something in return, she stuck to neutral territory.

"Please, call me Phryne," she squeezed the woman's hand, expecting to be released, only to find herself being held onto even tighter, but not uncomfortably. She almost felt like she was coming home, like what she expected it would feel like if she'd had a different kind of relationship with her parents. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Robinson. Thank you ever so much for allowing me to accompany Jack this evening."

"Of course, my dear. You are _always_ welcome!" She finally released the thin fingers and looked back at Jack and smiled. "It's about time you invited Miss Phryne to join us!"

Just then, a tall man, of whom Jack was a spitting image, entered the parlor and approached the small huddle. "John," he extended his hand to his son, addressing him by his given name. "It's good to see you."

"Father," Jack addressed him respectfully. "May I present The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher." He couldn't help but smile with pride that he was introducing Phryne to his father. "Phryne, this is my father, John Robinson, _Senior_."

"Mr. Robinson," she tipped her head formally when he raised her fingers to his lips in a regal greeting. "It's lovely to meet you. Please," when he released her fingers, she found herself leaning infitessibly closer to Jack, "call me Phryne."

It was clear to see where Jack inherited his handsome features and socially proper etiquette. While his mother was clearly warm and loving, his father appeared stern and serious. He did not come across as unfriendly, only reserved and protective against sharing himself too soon.

John smiled politely, uncertain of his opinion about the woman who had so completely captured his son's attentions. "Welcome to our home, Miss Fisher," he decided he would only address her as 'Phryne' when _and if _he formed a favorable opinion of the socialite.

Phryne smiled at the similarities between father and son. "I didn't know you're a Junior, Jack…"

Jack flashed her a sideways smile, barely nodding in acknowledgement. Before he could say anything, his mother was interjecting.

"Oh, when Jackie was eight or nine years old, he decided that he didn't want to be called _John_, because it had become more fashionable to be called _Jack…_" She rolled her eyes in humor. "There were times that he was so pig-headed about us calling him by the 'right name' that he actually passed up dinner simply because we didn't call him inside by _Jack_!" She smirked at her son, noting the blush coloring his ears. "But, as he grew up, he and his father came to an understanding," she winked at Phryne. "His father continues to call him by his given name and the rest of us stuck with Jack."

"Jack passed up the opportunity to eat?!" Phryne laughed. "I can't even imagine a day!"

Gwen was, by then, standing on Phryne's other side, snickering in agreement. "Hard to believe isn't it?" She tilted her head towards the dining room. "Speaking of which, everyone should go sit. I'll help Mum bring out dinner."

~MFMM~

Dinner was a pleasant affair, the conversation flowed seamlessly as Jack's family spoke of everyday topics and asked Phryne about her job as a Lady Detective. Maddie sat across from Jack and Phryne, wordlessly taking everything in, studying the pretty guest sitting close to her uncle and giggling whenever said uncle pulled a funny face or told a joke that she understood. By the time supper and dessert were finished, the little girl asked to be excused and trotted up the staircase on a mission to which no one else was privy. As the women in Jack's family became more comfortable with his partner, they each began to realize why the otherwise introverted and introspective man had been charmed by the sparkling personality.

Gwen recognized that Phryne was obviously well-read, holding educated opinions on current events and hope for the future. She didn't put on airs or dismiss conversations in which she was not involved as trivial, as so many society women did. Gwen found herself drawn into easy conversations about women's rights in the modern age and was compelled to ask additional questions about the Adventurer's Club to which Phryne belonged, but a simple glance from Jack silenced her questions - _for the moment._ She suspected the club was a sensitive subject, though she couldn't imagine why and looked forward to learning more.

Cora found that, although somewhat unconventional, Phryne's bubbly personality was a breath of fresh air and there were aspects about the younger woman that reminded her of Gwen. She was happy to see her son so at ease in his interactions with his Lady Detective and suspected that, while she had complete faith that Jack would never have defied his marriage vows, Phryne likely helped him recover from his failed union by, at the very least, focusing on his investigations. She was not sure what would happen in the long run between the two, but as long as her Jack was happy, that was all she cared about.

For John Robinson, however, a favorable opinion was yet to be properly formed. He had his own strongly-formed perspectives about the socially and monetarily elite. He had watched helplessly as his only son was shipped off to France to fight for their country while the wealthy citizens of Australia had managed to buy their sons' safety, allowing perfectly capable bodies to stay behind in luxury, never to see the insides of a muddy trench or hear the bone-chilling screams of comrades as they fell. He didn't know of Phryne's own role in the war, nor did he have any knowledge of her rough childhood on the streets of Collingwood, but for the benefit of his son, he was willing to entertain the woman in an effort to better understand Jack's infatuation.

Maddie came trotting back into the dining room, just as the adults were adjurning to the parlor, and she stood in front of Phryne, smiling like she knew a secret. Miss Fisher, never one to particularly enjoy children, was uncertain what the girl wanted, but she curled her lips into a warm smile.

Tilting her head, Maddie reached up and took her hand. "Would you like to see my library?" She understood enough of the dinner conversation to know that her uncle's friend shared a love for books, much like her own family.

Phryne's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You have your own library, Maddie?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "I'll show you." She turned, keeping her hand in Phryne's as she started to guide her from the room.

"Madelyn," Gwen spoke, her warning tone of voice reminding the girl that it was impolite to monopolize the attention of a guest. Gwen knew her daughter well enough to know once Maddie had Phryne's undivided attention, their visitor would be hard pressed to break away.

Suddenly identifying with the bright child who so desperately wanted to rebel against the rules, Phryne smiled at Gwen, then at Jack, wondering if she would be frowned upon for speaking up.

"It's quite alright," she assured them. "I would love to see Maddie's books." She looked down at the bright blue eyes watching her. "Besides, if I see what books you already have, I can check my bookcase for anything you might enjoy..." She knew she didn't have anything at home appropriate for a child, but as a proponent of education, she quite liked the idea of finding and purchasing books for the girl. Winking playfully at Jack, Phryne shrugged one shoulder ever so slightly. "We'll be back!"

Watching them make their way towards the stairs, Jack could almost feel his mother's gaze on the back of his head. Inhaling slowly, he turned and waited, knowing she was bursting at the seams to provide her analysis.

"She's _lovely_, Jackie!" Cora sat in her favorite chair and folded her hands. "I don't understand why you've been so hesitant to bringing her 'round sooner…"

Gwen grinned. "She's an outright bearcat. I really like 'er!"

"I'm not surprised you like her so much, Gwen," Robert commented. "I could see your eyes light up as soon as she mentioned her Adventurers Club…". He eyed his wife sideways, knowing that even though they had started out of their lives together in a traditional sense, as soon as Gwen had gotten a taste of working outside the home, when so many of the workforce were off at war, she had certainly started leaning towards the more modern way of thinking. He didn't begrudge her this, however, because it made him love her all the more for being strong and intelligent. He knew that if Australia went the way that the rest of the world seemed to be going, their daughter would need a strong role model in her life, to help show her how to make it as an independent person in the real world. "I don't think the two of you are so different…."

To this, Jack's father snorted in disagreement.

Cora looked at her husband. "You have a different opinion of Jack's partner, John?"

John move his eyes from his wife and leveled a serious gaze at his namesake. "What's her angle, son?"

Jack's brow wrinkled. _This_ is why he always hesitated introducing Phryne to his family… He never doubted that Gwen would embrace his choice of woman, and he had hoped his mother would see the same spark he did. _However_, he _had_ been expecting the pushback from his father, but he'd hoped it wouldn't come to light until, perhaps, the following day or two… _not_ while the woman was _still in the house_.

"There is no angle, Father." He replied simply. "Miss Fisher and I started working together on cases, and soon, we realized there was more than professional attraction between us. We are," he hesitated to admit too much. "We are exploring the possibility or feasibility of being together in a romantic sense."

John moved his eyes away from Jack's; his eldest child had perfected the art of staring someone down, even his own father. "A toff doesn't just up and start a relationship with a Public Servant, John. You watch your back. Mark my words, she wants something…" He turned and met Jack's hardened gaze. "And you can't afford to let someone like _her_ ruin _your_ good name." He could see he hit a nerve with not only his son, but also with his wife and daughter, but he didn't care. He was concerned for Jack's welfare. "The scandal of divorce was bad enough."

"_John_!" Cora hissed just as Gwen nearly growled. "_Father_!"

Jack, however, held his tongue, having expected such a reaction. Instead, he leaned forward. "Father," he remained calm. "Miss Fisher is not your standard socialite. She was not born of money and has not forgotten a very difficult childhood in Collingwood."

"Collingwood?" Gwen was surprised; the poverty in Collingwood was legendary.

Jack kept his focus on their father, though, not to be distracted. "Every chance she has, she gives to people less fortunate."

John pinned his eyes on Jack's, his voice just as quiet. "That's not what I've heard about the _Honorable_ Phryne Fisher…"

"Well I can't speak to what you've heard, but I most certainly can speak of what I _know_. Phryne was a nurse in the war and knows as well as any of us how precious life is and how instantly it can be ripped out from under our feet. She knows the horrors I've seen, she knows the evil we battle everyday on the streets of our own city. She gives back with as much passion as I've ever seen and is more dependable than some of my own constables." As Jack described his partner, he felt pride fill his chest. "So, as you and Mum always taught us, I prefer to form my opinion based on what I _know_ to be true as opposed to _rumors and gossip_ by those who would besmirch the reputation of someone of whom they are jealous."

John hid his surprise about Miss Fisher well, but he didn't bother to hide how proud he was of Jack's defense of the woman. It was clear that Miss Fisher meant more to Jack than he might have first expected. With a barely-there smile, one which Jack himself had perfected, he nodded in acknowledgement. "I stand corrected, son. If you say she's as honorable as her title, then that's good enough for me."

Jack suspected his father had been testing him, ensuring that it wasn't just a sexual affair and that there was a real, solid foundation for their partnership. He was relieved at the ultimate acceptance. "She's a good woman, father. Perhaps a bit..._unorthodox_ at times, but the good outweighs the bad, always."

"Well, Maddie sure has taken a shining to her," Gwen smiled. "Of course, a certain hand-penned story book from her favorite uncle _may_ have something to do with it, as well…"

Jack's eyes grew wide, and panic set in immediately. "She hasn't brought that book with her on the trip, has she?"

With a knowing smile, Robert tilted his head. "She takes that book _everywhere_, Jack…"

Jack bolted from the chair, nearly tripping over himself as he made towards the stairs, growling at his sister. "You might have warned me, _Gwendolyn_, when you knew she wanted to show Phryne her books!"

"I forgot…" she lied with a chuckle as the rest of the family started chortling along.

~MFMM~

"_Later that afternoon, when Detective Fern Robins settled in for her tea, she felt relief that the mystery of the missing kitten was solved and the kitten was back home where he belonged. She could enjoy her biscuits with complete abandon, knowing that she and Detective Archie Jones had made a good team, and that they might even work together again in the future. With a satisfied nod at their success, she took __**two **__treats__**,**_ _because celebrating a mystery solved was __**always**_ _worthy of multiple sweets..._" Phryne's melodic voice was soft, her humor at the simple mystery was well hidden beneath an expression of intrigue and anticipation.

"The end!" Maddie cheered with excitement, leaning back against Miss Fisher's torso. Her little fingertip traced the simple pen-drawing of the story character and she spoke quietly. "That looks like you…"

Phryne smirked and hummed, nodding as she studied the final page of the tiny journal. The female detective in Jack's story certainly bore a striking resemblance to herself. The character sat at a table of the most elementary lines, which was topped with trays piled high with shapes intended, she was sure, to be biscuits. The woman sat with her legs crossed, her skirt flowing over a knee and she wore a cloche of flowers upon her head.

Ready to face the metaphoric music, Jack cleared his throat, gaining equally shocked expressions from each of the female occupants of the room.

"Jack!" A knowing smile greeted him.

"Uncle Jackie!" A much more enthusiastic greeting came from the miniature version of his sister as she slid from Phryne's lap and skipped over to him. "I showed Miss Phryne my favorite book!" She grabbed his finger. "She read it to me! And she does good voices!"

Jack flashed his niece a smile and moved his gaze to Phryne, his eyebrows rising high. "Is that so?"

Deferring attention from herself, Phryne pushed to her feet, walking slowly towards the pair. "Jack, I had no idea you were such a gifted storyteller." One side of her mouth curled upward when she saw his ears blush. "Your imagery was so vivid, it's almost as it you had a specific inspiration for your first novel… It is your _first_, isn't it? I hate to think I've missed any previous mysteries that puzzled the amazing Detective Fern Robins…"

Clearing his throat. "Uh, no," he shook his head, enjoying her teasing. "No, you haven't missed any others… that's the first…"

When she licked her lips and dropped her eyes to his mouth, he dropped his gaze to the little girl at his side.

"Maddie, your mother wishes to speak to you. Please go downstairs."

She was a good child, always eager to please and do as she's told. Instantly taking Jack's word that her presence was required elsewhere, she took off, trotting down the stairs.

Once she was out of sight, Jack turned back to Phryne with a sheepish expression. "Sorry you were sentenced to sitting up here reading to my sister's daughter…" He shrugged one shoulder. "Once she has someone's attention, she doesn't like to give it up… Besides, you're a bit of a novelty. In all of her young years, she's never known me to invite anyone to a family supper."

Phryne stepped close, too close for propriety but no one else was there, so to hell with it. "I didn't mind, Jack. Maddie was so keen to show me her book collection. _And_, she's very observant - a skill that must run in the family…. She noticed something about your main characters, Jack…" she flipped through the pages, glancing at the few illustrations.

"Hmmm?"

"She pointed to _this_ drawing and declared _unequivocally_ that it was _you_ and also that Detective Fern looks a lot like me…" She raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, Detective Inspector, did you model your heroine after me in any way?" Her question was too innocent and she knew he was taking her teasing with the grain of humor as intended… "Because if you did, by rights, I should be due some _compensation_ for said publication…?"

Letting his own lips tug upward, his hands gravitated to her hips. "I'm afraid the sales have been abysmal… I've not made a pence to date…"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned even closer. "Fear not, Jack, I'm sure you can think of _other_ ways to repay me my dues…"

~MFMM~

Re-entering the parlor, Jack eyed his sister's knowing smile and raised his eyebrows.

"Maddie had already introduced Miss Fisher to her book collection by the time I reached them," he declared. Gwen giggled at her brother's flushed cheeks and his mother simply laughed out loud, imagining her son's shy temperament being challenged at every corner with this woman by his side. But in the spirit of acceptable society, she proceeded to apologize.

"Miss Phryne, I am sorry if Maddie-"

Phryne immediately shook her head at any form of apology. "No, no, it's more than alright. I quite enjoyed seeing her selection of books." She winked conspiratorially at the little girl. "Thank you, Miss Maddie." When the child nodded happily and turned tiredly towards her father, she snuggled into his side, praising Phryne's animated voices and acting skills, much to everyone's delight.

Gwen moved her eyes between Jack and his lady detective and felt happy for her brother. Addressing their guest, she couldn't help but smile warmly.

"I am so grateful to have finally been able to meet you, Phryne. Tonight's been an absolute pleasure. I only wish we were going to be in town longer so we could visit again."

Phryne smiled in return. "Likewise, it's lovely to be able to know Jack's family," she shifted her eyes to him quickly before looking at his parents. "And I can't thank you enough for welcoming me to your home, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson." Noting the hour was growing late, she turned back to Gwen. "How long are you staying in Melbourne?"

"Only another two days," she answered. "Robert is here for work tomorrow and we will head back to Sydney the following day."

"Well that is wonderful! I'd like to invite you all to my home for dinner tomorrow. That is, if you don't already have plans…?"

Her eyes scanned the room, receiving overall nods of agreement, except from Jack. He looked positively ill at the idea.

"Why?" His question was delivered with, perhaps, less finesse than was strictly necessary, but his carefully segregated worlds were already colliding. He wasn't sure he was prepared for the full onslaught.

Phryne looked at him with an amused shock just as his mother started reprimanding him for his poor manners, as if he were ten years old again.

Looking duly scolded, the inspector tried to explain his reaction. "I just meant," he eyed his mother and sister before swiveling his attention to his partner.

"Now, Jack," Phryne didn't let him finish, smiling sweetly and understanding his reluctance, but she had thoroughly enjoyed his family and was eager to spend more time with them if possible, and she didn't want him to balk at the idea. "I know Mr. B will be hard-pressed to deliver a meal as delicious as your mother's, but I assure you, he will do his very best…"

"Who is Mr. B?" Gwen asked simply, chuckling at the way her mother gushed at the compliment and Jack rolled his lips between his teeth to force himself to maintain silence.

"Oh, he is my Butler. His name is actually Mr. Butler… How apropos is that?!" Both women laughed as Jack's father scoffed and looked at his son in disbelief.

"She has a _butler_?"

Jack nodded, feeling weary as he met his father's accusatory glare. "And a companion… and a couple of," he bit his tongue at the knee-jerk description of her red-raggers. "A couple of cabbies who do her bidding at the drop of a hat…"

"Oh, Jack," Phryne nudged him with her shoulder. "You make Cec and Bert sound like lap dogs…. They're hard workers, they are, and I pay them handsomely for their services." She moved her gaze to Mr, Robinson. "My staff really is more like family… and I would so love for you all to meet, at the very least, Dorothy and Mr. Butler. Please say you'll come? Mr Butler's Gratin Dauphinoise is quite scrumptious, if I do say so myself..."

Robinson-the-elder liked to think of himself as a strong-minded individual, nary one to give into commonplace whims and fancies. He was a simple man with simple tastes who didn't like to have a fuss made about him. When his son's unusual guest mentioned the potato dish, however, he could practically feel his salivary glands start to react. Before he was able to reply, the spunky brunette kept talking.

"Along with a leg of lamb, or meat stew, perhaps…" Phryne pretended to think, recognizing the hungry look in John Robinson's eyes as another indicator of where Jack inherited his expressions. She turned to her partner with a knowing smirk. "Perhaps I'll leave the menu planning to Mr B. It is his specialty, after all…"

Jack sighed and turned to his father once again. "At the very least, I can assure you a delicious meal of you accept. If you don't accept this time, well, she will just keep asking… she's quite persistent."

John read between the lines and understood his son's intimation that the woman was used to getting what she wanted. For the fifth or sixth time that evening, the older man wondered what his eldest child has gotten himself into. He couldn't deny, however, the easy rapport that the two had. Nor could he remember seeing his son so at-ease with a woman, not even with Rosie. He nodded once and gruffly deferred to his wife. "Well, if you wish to accept for us, I won't go against it…" He would give in, but only under the impression of duress, though no one else in the room truly bought his act.

Cora nodded happily and reached out, embracing Phryne. "Dinner tomorrow sounds lovely, thank you."

~MFMM~

As Jack helped her with her coat, Phryne and Gwen laughed at something he hadn't heard. His thoughts were running wild, simultaneously relieved that he'd finally introduced his Miss Fisher to the rest of his small family while also worrying about their plans for the following night. When Maddie came bouncing into the foyer carrying a flower from the small bouquet he'd brought earlier that evening, he watched wordlessly as his niece tugged on Phryne's hand, bringing the woman down to the toddler's level.

"Here, Miss Phryne," Maddie said as she tucked the stem, now more than slightly mangled after being gripped in her tight little fist, behind Miss Fisher's ear. "Now you really look like Detective Fern because she is beautiful and always has flowers on her hair," she smiled proudly. "Just like Uncle Jackie's new black hat makes him look like Detective Archie Jones."

Phryne bit back a smile. She had been worried when Jack selected the black fedora from the hat hook earlier that evening, thinking it was a present from the mysterious woman who had caused such jealousy. She knew, now, that there'd been no reason for her uncharacteristic envy, but her unjustified reaction had taught her a valuable lesson.

She would never again give Jack reason to believe he wasn't welcome in her home, or in her bed. And he would never again be turned away at her door by her loyal butler, because she would never again need another to make her feel whole. While she wasn't paying attention, it seemed that Jack's traditional ways had worn off on her and she could not imagine a time when he wouldn't be enough for her. She kissed Maddie on the cheek and promised to have a special dessert prepared for the following evening and, after bidding farewell to the rest of the Robinson - Shaw families, she allowed Jack to escort her back out to the car.

Wrapping her hand around his bicep, she leaned against him and smiled softly. "I'm sorry for barging into your home in a jealous rage tonight, Jack."

Raising his eyebrows, he opted for a clueless reaction. "Is that what you did, Miss Fisher?"

Grinning at his sedate playfulness, she decided to make her new realization known to him. "It is… it was unfounded and unfair. And I promise not to do it again… I also promise to never again make you doubt how much you mean to me, Jack…"

Opening her car door, Jack studied her expression curiously. Holding her eyes, he inhaled slowly. "And precisely how much is that, Miss Fisher?"

In a tender moment, unaware that they were being watched from behind the parlor curtains, she palmed his distinct jawline. "Very much, inspector. So much, in fact, that I've discovered I'm in love with you… and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest, Jack laughed, happily, gratefully. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed a loving kiss to her mouth. Mumbling against her lips when he pulled back, he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. "I love you too, Phryne. I always will." Rubbing his nose against hers, he motioned to the car. "Perhaps when we get back home, we can discuss this new enlightenment and make sure we're understanding each other one hundred percent…"

Biting her lower lip with a smile, she nodded in agreement. "Yes. And after we discuss it, perhaps we can consummate the agreement…"

Cora admonished her daughter for spying, but practically squealed for joy that her son looked so complete with his partner. She didn't understand this new modern-era courtship or the radically different relationships it brought in its wake, but if her Jackie finally found peace with this uniquely independent woman, she was willing to try and understand. And she would do everything in her power to make sure that John, too, supported their son and his chosen lifestyle. If there was one thing for certain, she knew than Gwen would stand in solidarity with her brother; it was uncanny how well she'd gotten along with their unexpected dinner guest. Listening to Gwen and Robert chuckling about something in the background, Cora felt her heart swell with happiness that both of her children had found love, even if it had taken one a little longer than expected.

**A/N Postscript**

**I have to admit that I don't really remember in the show whether or not Jack made reference to his siblings or to his parents. I do remember him referencing his Uncle (Ted?), from whom he had inherited his first coin collection, which he promptly traded in for his first bicycle. If I have misrepresented any of Jack's canon heritage, it was unintentional and I beg your forgiveness! **

**I would love to hear back from you on whether or not this was a good story line or if it sucked (it's ok to say it sucked, I won't be offended, I promise!) Should I have split it into two chapters, or do you all like the longer one shots like this? I had a decent feeling for the previous fandom I wrote for, but I'm still getting to know you all! Thanks again for all the support, you've all be fabulous! **

**As always, I wish you peace & love, my friends, **

**~jazzy**


End file.
